


Sometimes You Have To Be Cruel To Be Kind

by Cinderlily33



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Headmaster-Student Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, more like Vaginal Teasing, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderlily33/pseuds/Cinderlily33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headmaster Mycroft Holmes takes a personal interest in the well-being of one his more troublesome students. His methods for carrying out this interest are neither conventional or entirely legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mybrolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/gifts), [Barawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barawen/gifts).



> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies. I've decided to put the underage sex warning on this story, just in case. 
> 
> I've decided that this unnamed female character's age is around 16/17 years old. According to UK age of consent laws, the age of consent is 18 when they become involved with someone in a position of authority or trust. 
> 
> This story is neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly mine and mine alone.

*smack*

"These frequent visits of yours are becoming a rather regular occurrence as of late. I am starting to suspect you are not learning anything from them at all."

*smack* *smack*

This is the fifth time this week you've been sent to Headmaster Holmes' office and it is only Wednesday. The incident that brought you here today is that you were caught smoking in the Ladies' toilets after lunch.

You are bent over his desk, your skirt pulled up, and your white cotton knickers pulled down. Mr. Holmes' weapon of choice today is a large wooden ruler.

You bit back your excitement when you saw him take it out of his desk. The instant he told you to "Assume the position," you felt a slight throb on your clit. "Yes, sir, " was all you could squeak out.

*smack* *smack*

The delightful sting of the ruler as it cracks against your bum has already caused your juices to ever so lightly drip down your thighs. You casually wonder if he can see it happening.

*smack*

"Smoking? My dear, have you not been paying attention in class about the harmful effects smoking can do to a person's body in the long term? Must I make you watch that dreadfully acted video again? It would almost be a punishment in itself."

*smack*

"Well, _sir_. Frankly, I needed that cigarette to get the taste of the culinary disaster this school dares to call food out of my mouth. It was my only recourse in this matter."

You are suddenly yanked up off his desk by your ponytail. You feel his long, lean, lanky body pressed up against your back and his hot breath just behind your ear. "Is this all just a game to you?" he hisses. "I am trying to help you, my dear. Your constant insolence is only making this that much more difficult for you."

"Sir, you're hurting me." you cry softly. His fist is still wrapped tight around the base of your ponytail to keep you close to him. A low chuckle in your ear causes you to shudder.

"Perhaps you _like_ it." he coos.

Mr. Holmes releases his grip from your hair and places his large hands on your hips. He thrusts forward, pressing his clothed erection against you roughly. He starts to rub it along your tight skirt, and without your knickers as an added barrier, a wet spot slowly appears with each subtle movement of his hips.

"Is this what you want, my dear? Would you like me to hurt you? Is this the only way I am ever to get through to you how important your education is to me? Am I going to have to fuck it right out of you?"

Your mouth goes dry at the sound of the word "fuck" escaping his lips. You can't speak. Luckily, for you, he senses this, releases your hips and turns you around to face him. Your hands grip the edge of his desk to keep yourself from melting onto the floor.

Mr. Holmes leans in closer to you, causing you to practically sit on top of his desk. His eyes bore in yours and his thumb gently tugs at your bottom lip. You gasp at his touch.

A mischievous smile slowly spreads across his handsome face. "Now, my dear. I am going to ask you one more time and I would like an answer, please." His hands grasp onto your hips and lift you until you are fully seated on his desk. He tucks his thumbs into your already halfway pulled down knickers and slowly removes them from your body. He then places one hand on each of your knees and spreads your thighs open. He pushes up your skirt, exposing your wet, dripping cunt to him. His eyes lock onto yours and without removing his gaze, he reaches down and lightly grazes your clit with his finger. You moan softly at the sudden touch. "Do I have to _fuck_ your insolence right out of you?"

All you can do is nod your head as his finger slides down between your soft lips and teasingly circles your hole.

"Very well, then." he says casually. He lifts his finger away from your cunt. You start to gripe at the sudden loss of feeling, but seeing him suck your juices off of his finger gives you pause. "Delicious."

Your eyes follow his hands as they start to undo his belt, unbutton his trousers, and pull down his zip. He reaches into his pants and lifts out his rather thick, hard erection. You lick your lips, despite yourself. He then leans in close to your ear and whispers, "Assume the position."

Oh, fuck. He KNOWS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headmaster Mycroft Holmes takes a personal interest in the well-being of one his more troublesome students. His methods for carrying out this interest are neither conventional or entirely legal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies. I've decided to put the underage sex warning on this story, just in case.
> 
> I've decided that this unnamed female character's age is around 16/17 years old. According to UK age of consent laws, the age of consent is 18 when they become involved with someone in a position of authority or trust.
> 
> This story is neither brit-picked or beta'd. All of the mistakes are clearly mine and mine alone.

You stand there dumbstruck at his demand. Your heart beats so fast that you feel as if you're going to have some sort of episode and collapse onto the floor. It isn't until his order is repeated again that you finally start to breathe again.

 

“Young lady, are you _daft_? Turn around and assume the position _now_!” Headmaster Holmes barked.

 

“Yes, sir,” you squeaked out.

 

You glide down off of the desk and firmly plant your feet onto the floor. You slowly turn around and press your hips against the edge of the desk. You hesitate slightly before bending yourself over the desk, your torso lying flat on its surface.

 

You gasp as warm hands reach under your skirt, lifting it up and exposing your bare bum to him. He carefully bunches the skirt and sets on your lower back. His fingers gingerly comb down your cheeks, teasing you.

 

His hand slips between your thighs as he murmurs, “Spread your legs for me, you little slut.”

 

You do as he asks and spread them as far as you can comfortably.

 

“Very good.” he cooed.

 

And then, for what feels like an entire minute, there's nothing. That is until you feel the velvety skin of his cock pressing between your exposed cheeks. Though you desperately want to, you don't dare turn your head around to face him.

 

“How many times have you been in the position, I gather? Four? No. _Five_ times. And each time with a different boy? Tut tut. Such a naughty girl. Did you enjoy it when those imbeciles rutted against you, shagging you for all they were worth? Not remotely caring one whit about your satisfaction? Silly girl.”

 

He gently slides his thick cock down your cheeks and along your folds. A soft gasping moan escapes your lips.

 

“And so very wet. You're practically dripping, my dear. My sweet honey pot. So sticky sweet. I wonder if you feel as delicious as you taste, hmm?”

 

Before you have any time to recover; he's thrust his entire length inside of you, his thick cock stretching you in ways those other boys never could. He languidly fucks you at first, his hands gripping your hips to hold you steady with each deliberate push inside of you. Your moans grow steadily louder as he increases his pace, pumping harder and deeper into you. His fingers dig into your skin with each subsequent thrust, causing a sort of pleasure pain sensation to radiate down your thighs.

 

Headmaster Holmes yanks your hips towards him, pulling you off the desk slightly. You're unsure at first why he's done this until you feel two long, dexterous fingers circling your swollen clit. Your moans become breathy sighs as he expertly draws your orgasm from you. Your orgasm rips through your body, shaking and shuddering as it courses through every part of you. Headmaster Holmes continues pounding into you until his own body stills and he comes deep inside of you.

 

When you hear him collapse onto the floor on his knees, you start to panic. It isn't until you feel a soft tongue meticulously licking your come-filled hole that you start to breathe a sigh of relief. That sigh of relief becomes sighs of pleasure as he drags another orgasm from you.

 

After he's thoroughly licked you clean; he carefully pulls himself up off of the floor, cleans himself off with some tissues, tucks himself back in his trousers, and sits back down into his chair behind his desk.

With a quirk of his eyebrow, you quickly redress yourself and turn around in order to leave his office.

 

Hearing Headmaster Holmes clearing his throat pointedly as you're about to turn the door knob causes you to freeze on the spot.

 

You gingerly turn back towards him and pad over to the front of his desk. “Sir?”

 

Without looking up at you, he says, “I believe we will need to schedule regular _lessons_ in my office. I've decided to take a personal interest in your education and will do everything in my power to guarantee that you will succeed in this school. There's quite a bit of work to be done, but I'm sure with hard work, we'll make a model student out of you yet.” His blue eyes then flick up, casually looking into yours. “Same time, next Wednesday?”

 

“Yes, Headmaster Holmes. Thank you, sir.”

 

He dismissively waves his hand at you, “That will be all.”

 

You nod your head and quickly leave his office, closing the door behind you. You rest your back against the door, sighing blissfully. A rush of excitement runs through you as you gleefully think yourself, “Is it next Wednesday, yet?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided whether or not to create a series out this story as well. Perhaps if there's enough interest in such a thing, I might consider it. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading this!


End file.
